The Secrets of Droon
The Secrets of Droon is a children's fantasy book series written by Tony Abbott. The first book in the series, The Hidden Stairs and the Magic Carpet, was released on June 1, 1999. The final book, The Final Quest, was released on October 1, 2010. Plot Three children named Eric, Julie, and Neal discover a magical world called Droon in Eric's basement. Throughout the series, they work with Princess Keeah, the wizard Galen, a spider troll Max, and other Droon citizens to defend Droon from the evil sorcerer Lord Sparr. In later books, Sparr is supplanted by a new villain named Emperor Ko, an ancient enemy of Droon. Near the end, Ko's right-hand dragon, Gethwing, supplants him. Characters where! is nice moms rock! eat pizza! Droon citizens *Keeah *Sparr *Kem, Sparr's two-headed dog *The Wizard Galen *Gelna (Galen under a spell of being a female) *Max, the Spider Troll *Fedous, Max's nephew *Khan, King of the Lumpies *Bludge, captain of Ninns *Djambo, leader of Orkins *Mudji, Djambo's great-uncle *Groggles *King Zello and Queen Relna *Emperor Ko *Portentia, a sightless oracle boulder *The Warriors of the Skorth *Hob, the Mask-Making Imp *Salamandra, mysterious sorceress and self-proclaimed Queen of Shadowthorn (from Pesh, an ancient city in the Upper World). *Urik the Wizard *Queen Zara, Queen of Light and mother of Urik, Galen, and Sparr *Gethwing, an ambitious moon dragon, who serves as the second in command to the evil Emperor Ko. *Shago, master thief *Ving, prince of the Hawk Bandits of Tarkoom *Ming, queen of the Pirates of the Purple Dawn and Ving's sister *Ing, Ving and Ming's baby brother *Genies of the Dove **Zabilac **Anusa **River **Stream **Jyme **Fefforello **Hoja *Knights of Silversnow **Old Rolf **Lunk **'Tiny' Smee, or known as Smee. *Nelag, a clone version and an exact opposite of Galen made to take Galen's place when he was off chasing Sparr in Goll. Has an alternate personality to that of Galen--every statement he makes is compulsively false. *Silfs *Monkeys from the Bangledorn Forest **Queen Ortha **Twee, a monkey **Woot, another monkey **Weaf, a third monkey and Twee, Woot's cousin *Bodo *Vasa *Quill, Galen's feather pen *Flink, Galen's messenger *Saba, Ko's phantom *Jabbo, pie maker, King of Doobesh, and servant of Queen Salamandra. *Batamogi, leader of the Oobja mole people in the Dust Hills. *Augustus Rudolphus Septimus Thum, or known as Thum. *Demither, queen of the Serpent Sea and Queen Relna's sister (that makes her Keeah's aunt). *Prince of Stars *Motli, Otli, and Jotli, the Prince of Stars's crow friends *Duchess Dumpella, co-ruler of Ut (looks just like Julie Rubin) *Duke Snorfo, co-ruler of Ut (looks just like Neal Kroger) *Wingsnakes *Hakoth-Mal, or known as wingwolves. *Hag-dragons, or known as Haggons. *Krog, a cursed monster *Kahfoo, was actually the Orkins' river but Ko enchanted it into serpent form. *Num *Pasha, maker of flying carpets *Queen Hazad, Queen of Agrah-Voor *Thog, librarian at Zorfendorf Castle *Gryndal, leader of hog elves *Soarwings, four-winged birds *Marmets *General Plundit *Major Smeed *Nesh Warriors (undead) a.k.a. Yugs *Baggle, leader of the snowfolk *Snowfolk *Captain Grunto, the Ninns' leader under Gethwing *Slyvor, an important underling of Gethwing *Empress Mashta, ruler of the Sand Children *Hagdy and Magdy, twin sorceresses *Pinch, a weasel *Anga, keeper of the Ruby Wand *Isha, Sparr's pet bird Family members *Mr. & Mrs. Hinkle, Eric's parents *Mrs. Kroger, Neal's mother and a librarian *Mr. Rubin, Julie's father List of Books #The Hidden Stairs and the Magic Carpet #Journey to the Volcano Palace #The Mysterious Island #City in the Clouds #The Great Ice Battle #The Sleeping Giant of Goll #Into the Land of the Lost #The Golden Wasp #The Tower of the Elf King #Quest for the Queen #The Hawk Bandits of Tarkoom #Under the Serpent Sea #The Mask of Maliban #Voyage of the Jaffa Wind #The Moon Scroll #The Knights of Silversnow #*Special Edition 1. The Magic Escapes #Dream Thief #Search for the Dragon Ship #The Coiled Viper #In the Ice Caves of Krog #Flight of the Genie #*Special Edition 2. Wizard or Witch? #The Isle of Mists #The Fortress of the Treasure Queen #The Race to Doobesh #The Riddle of Zorfendorf Castle #*Special Edition 3. Voyagers of the Silver Sand # The Moon Dragon #The Chariot of Queen Zara # In the Shadow of Goll #*Special Edition 4. Sorcerer # Pirates of the Purple Dawn # Escape from Jabar-Loo #Queen of Shadowthorn #* Special Edition 5. Moon Magic #The Treasure of the Orkins #Flight of the Blue Serpent #In the City of Dreams #*Special Edition 6. Crown of Wizards #The Lost Empire of Koomba #Knights of the Ruby Wand #*Special Edition 7. The Genie King #*Special Edition 8. The Final Quest ---- The Final Quest is the last book in the series. Lands Elsewhere * The Upper World (our world) * Calibaz * Pesh In Droon * Mikos * Land of the Lumpies * Goll * Doobesh * Ro, the floating city * Kalahar Valley * Agrah-Voor, land of the dead * Mokarto * Tarkoom * Zoop * Fire Frog Mountain * Isle of Mists * Rivertangle * Dust Hills * Tortu, the city on a tortoise * Eshku, Five times of Droon's past * Jabar-Loo * Bangledorn Forest * Jaffa City * Farne Woods * Kano * Serpent Sea * Castle of Silversnow * Zorfendorf Castle * Dark Lands * Plud * Ut, the city in a bottle * Saladian Plains * Parthnoop, Droon's moon ** Cave of Night, Gethwing's birthplace * The Vine Roads * Rongerents * Uncharted Wastelands * Krone * Paraneshi Iceway * Seven Cities of Gold References the other books External links * Secrets of Droon book series at TonyAbbottBooks.com Category:Resolution